


Academy Point Blank [podfic]

by Carpe_History, thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Order, First Order academy Reunion, Implied Past Bullying, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reunions, angry space boyfriends, first order husbands, hux uses f-u as an endearment, ren is a sass monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: A podfic of Acadmy point Blank
Hux had no intention of attending his 15-year Academy reunion, but Kylo has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Academy Point Blank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352234) by [thewightknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight). 



So I hope you all like and want to listen to the podfic of Academy Point Blank! Thank you to thewightknight for letting me record this. 

I'm sorry it took so long to finish my life has been kinda difficult for the past several months. 

ANYWAY. I hope you all enjoy listing to this as i did reading it and please leave any feedback that you want! 

 

[APB! ](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/edh8mm4mmgqsy/APB)


End file.
